The Aftermath
by Pheonix09
Summary: Sequel to 'The Rescue' What happens after Tyson, Rei and Max bring Kai home? Will Boris capture the dual haired teen again or will Tyson keep his uke safe? Boy/boy lemon so don't like don't read...  There may be another one if anyone wants one, let me kno


Title: The Aftermath

Rating: T

Pairing: Tyson/Kai

I do not own

Sequel to 'The Rescue'

I know you guys are waiting for the sequel so here it is. This is boy/boy so don't like don't read. There is some ooc-ness and a lemon with Tyson as seme and Kai as uke so enjoy.

~~Nightmare~~

Kai was in a dark room on a bed lying on his back and he was tied to the bed. Abruptly he felt a painful hand in between his legs making him whimper. He felt something big enter him making him scream out in agony then he heard someone familiar laugh and he realized Boris was raping him. "Hello Kai thought you could get rid of me huh, well I'm back" Boris said evilly with a sinister laugh as he started to thrust painfully hard and fast making Kai scream then Boris slapped Kai across the face" oh shut up boy or do you want me to give you more pain?" "N-no please, I'll be quiet" Kai said fearfully, pain drenched in his voice as tears went down his cheeks. "Good boy" Boris said slyly with a wicked smile then he took out a knife making Kai's eyes go wide "heheheh what's the matter boy oh I wont hurt you…that much." "N-no please don't please no" Kai pleaded fearfully while sobs racked his body then Boris brought the knife down and stabbed Kai's right shoulder "AHH!" "NO SCREAMING" Boris said angrily as he stabbed Kai's other shoulder making him scream again.

~~End Nightmare~~

Kai screamed awake and looked around fearfully with tears streaming down his cheeks then the door burst open to reveal Tyson and he was at Kai's side in an instant. "Hey koi come here" he said gently as he pulled kai into his arms then Kai sobbed into his chest while Tyson rocked him side to side "Have another nightmare?" "Y-yes same as t-two days ago" Kai answered fearfully in between harsh sobs as his body began to shake violently making Tyson hold him tighter. "It's okay koi, your safe in the dojo and I'm here so don't worry I got you shhh" Tyson soothed gently as he covered Kai up to his neck with a blanket then a long while later Kai's sobs subsided. "Ty, can you hold me for a while?" Kai asked desperately and Tyson kissed the top of his head. "Sure koi, I would love to…now lets get some more sleep shall we" Tyson said gently as he got comfy in the bed and Kai laid his head on Tyson's chest. "yeah, I am exhausted Ty and it is still night" Kai said quietly as he looked up at Tyson through half lidded eyes "love you" "Love you too Koi and sweet dreams" Tyson said gently before kissing kai on the forehead then they went to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning at 9:30 Kai awoke and looked up at Tyson to see he was awake as well then Tyson kissed him on the forehead. "T-ty how long has it been?" Kai asked timidly as Tyson started to stroke his back soothingly "cause I still feel pain everywhere" "It has been 2 months Kai but don't worry you'll be okay, I know you will. Now lets get some breakfast" Tyson said happily and Kai timidly nodded so after they went to the bathroom they went into the kitchen to see Max and Rei already up "hey morning guys" "Hey Tyson Kai morning…Kai how are you feeling?" Rei asked worriedly as he and Max came over to them making Kai hide behind Tyson with a whimper of fear. "Kai don't worry your safe, it's only Max and Rei" Tyson said firmly and Kai nodded once as he moved beside the bluenette again. "I-I'm okay but I am i-in pain every where" Kai answered timidly "c-can we eat br-breakfast now?" "Sure love, lets sit at the table" Tyson said gently as he lead Kai over to the wood table then they sat down on the bench side by side and Kai kept his head bowed not looking at anyone "Kai what's wrong" "I owe you guys a lot; you saved my life and I want to repay you for what you did" Kai said softly as Rei placed the plates on the table and he and Max sat down. "Love you don't owe us anything, we're just happy and relieved you are safe with us again…alright?" Tyson asked unsurely as the other two agreed and Kai nodded once slowly then they ate their food in silence.

Once they were finished their breakfast they all hung out in the living room then a while later Kai got up and went to his room to lie down. An hour later the other three came to check on him then hung out with him there. "Guys…y-you c-can u-use my body for payment…I'll let you" Kai said timidly even though he was terrified they would do just that then Tyson pulled him to his chest and the dual haired teen started to cry "pl-please j-just do it" "Kai your terrified and severely traumatized. We would never do that but I will do that once your ready and only when you're ready. I don't want it to be painful mentally and physically for you so I am willing to wait and only I can touch you like a lover, alright baby?" Tyson asked firmly and Kai nodded into Tyson's chest a few times then started to sob harshly "Kai hey it's okay, you don't need to worry…shhh it's alright baby shhh" "Ty please…tell me what…I can do… to pay you…guys back… please I want…to do something…physically…for you three…please" Kai begged desperately threw sobs voice weak as Tyson rocked him side to side gently. "Kai what we want from you is for you to recover as much as you can…that's all and no buts" Rei said firmly making Kai look over at him while turning slightly and the other two agreed "got it?" "Y-yeah I g-got it Rei" Kai said timidly then laid his head back on Tyson's chest as he calmed down "Ty, I feel so tired" "Then get some sleep love and I'll stay right here" Tyson said gently as he covered Kai with a heavy blue blanket and Kai nodded tiredly while Tyson kissed him on the forehead then the dual haired teen fell asleep curled in a ball.

A few weeks later Tyson, Rei and Max decided to take Kai to the park to see his reactions to other people and things. They settled in a small grassy area and relaxed in the sun. "Ty can we go over by the trees please, I-I don't feel comfortable here" Kai asked timidly as he grasped one of the bluenette's sleeves tightly with both hands and started to shake in fear then Tyson pulled Kai into his arms. "Sure, guys you stay here" Tyson said firmly as he stood up with Kai still in his embrace and the other two nodded then the bluenette lead Kai over to a wooded area "You okay now…Kai…KAI!" "T-Ty…he's behind you" Kai said fearfully making Tyson whip around for him to see Boris standing a few feet away looking angry and smug at the same time "he has a gun" "No Kai this is that drug that makes you sick and in severe pain…for you only if you don't behave. Now get over here!" Boris shouted firmly making Kai whimper in fear and Tyson put on a more protective stance with a death glare on his face "This does not concern you Kinomiya so leave" "No way in hell am I leaving Kai alone with a bastard like you…I'm not letting him get hurt by you again Boris!" Tyson shouted angrily hoping the other two heard him then abruptly Kai screamed out in pain making the blue haired teen look over his shoulder to see the dual haired teen doubled over in agony "Kai what happened?"

Kai did not answer with words, he gave another scream as Boris started to laugh insanely then Rei and Max appeared by their friends' sides. "Tyson help Kai okay?" Rei said firmly as he got in front of them while Tyson gathered Kai into his arms. "I am…Rei what are you going to do?" Tyson asked unsurely as Rei started to walk towards Boris threateningly while he started growling "Rei?" "Just watch Tyson, Boris will be screaming like a girl in a few moments…Rei don't kill him" Max warned firmly then moments later the neko jin pounced like a cat at Boris making him start to run the opposite way but Rei caught him "Tyson let Kai watch then maybe he wont be so afraid" "Good idea" Tyson said slyly as he turned Kai so he was facing the show making his eyes grow wide "see Kai, when Rei is done with him he wont bother you again" "Th-that's a…relief Ty" Kai said weakly then soon Boris was beaten to a pulp as he started screaming like a little girl and when Rei was satisfied he returned to his friends while Boris bolted away from them with a limp "thanks" "Anytime now lets go home, I need to wash up" Rei said happily with a fanged smile as Tyson picked Kai up bridal style then Kai passed out from the effects of the drug and from exhaustion.

When he awoke he noticed he was in a bed and someone was holding his hand so he opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room then he saw Tyson beside him. "T-Ty where…are we?" Kai asked fearfully as he sat up slowly and Tyson sat on the side of the bed. "In the hospital, that drug is mostly out of your system just a few more hours…how are you feeling and what about your other injuries?" Tyson asked worriedly as he got in behind Kai and he leaned back so his head was lying on the blue haired teen's chest then the bluenette wrapped his arms around him. "I've been better but I'm just slightly weak…that's all and I have a little pain in my torso…to my knees but it is much better" Kai said timidly as he shifted to his side and curled in a ball. "That's great baby why don't you get some more sleep I can tell you're tired" Tyson said gently as he started to rub Kai's back in soothing patterns then he kissed the dual haired teen on the top of the head. "Alright Ty see you later" Kai said sleepily as Tyson kissed his forehead then he snuggled up to the bluenette as far as he could go and fell asleep moments later.

Two days later Kai was out of the hospital and back home with Tyson at the dojo. He was doing a lot better and he was almost acting like himself except he was more timid and fearful but Tyson did not mind. In fact, he did not care what Kai was like just as long as they were together then that was all that mattered. The two were now alone in the dojo in their bedroom. They were lying in the bed in each other's arms with Kai contently lying on Tyson while the bluenette had his arms around the dual haired teen. "I love you Kai so much" Tyson said happily as he continuously rubbed Kai's back. "I love you too Ty with everything that I am" Kai said contently as he stretched out a little then it was silent for a while but Kai broke it "Ty….I think I'm ready for you to make love to me" "Are you sure you're ready…I don't want to hurt you" Tyson said firmly as they sat up facing each other and Kai nodded seriously making Tyson grin "Okay but if it hurts too much tell me got it?" "Yeah, I'll scream" Kai said quietly as Tyson laid him down before he got on top of him. "Good" Tyson said seductively then crashed his lips onto Kai's and licked at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Kai parted his lips and Tyson's tongue darted in then explored every inch of the hot cavern while their hands wandered each other's bodies making Kai moan.

Tyson stroked Kai's tongue with his own making him moan and soon the muscles were dancing with each other. They only stopped making out to remove each other's clothing and soon they were naked. Tyson started to stretch Kai with one finger at first making the dual haired teen gasp then a short time later he pushed in a second finger with a scissor movement causing a groan of pain to escape Kai's lips. Tyson started rubbing Kai's member with the palm of his other hand making Kai moan in pleasure and buck his hips twice. A little while later Tyson inserted a third finger inside the dual haired teen making him whimper and fist the sheets beneath him. Tyson started to rub Kai's member quicker and he started to suck on Kai's neck making him moan in pleasure as he bucked his hips a few more times. After a little while he inserted a fourth finger making Kai yelp out in pain then Tyson started to trail kisses down Kai's body. Tyson sucked on a pink nub then traced it with his tongue receiving a gasp from Kai as he tangled his fingers in Tyson's hair.

Tyson did the same things to the other one then kept going down Kai's body with his mouth. Tyson was finally at Kai's member and he took the tip into his mouth licking the slit to taste pre-cum sending a shiver threw Kai's body then Tyson enveloped all of the Russian's member and started to suck making Kai moan in pleasure. He started to buck his hips but Tyson kept him still with a hand on his stomach as his fingers stretched Kai fully. Tyson gave a final suck before trailing kisses up Kai's body, stopping at the pink nubs again as he hit that little bundle of nerves inside of Kai with his fingers making the dual haired teen cry out in pleasure. After he started sucking on Kai's neck making Kai gasp again. "Ty stop…t-teasing please…I need…I need you…inside of me Ty please" Kai said desperately "I-I can't…hold out much…longer" "Okay baby" Tyson said seductively as he removed his fingers then positioned himself before pushing himself fully in slowly making Kai scream out with tears coming down his cheeks and Tyson licked them up "let me know when I can move"

After Tyson captured Kai's lips in a deep passionate kiss then broke it for air a while later. Kai nodded his head once so Tyson started to thrust as Kai wrapped legs around the bluenette waist and gripped his shoulders while Tyson gripped his forearms. As Tyson moved he started to pump Kai's member and they both threw their heads back while moaning. "Nah…ah…ah…oh…oh! Ty…h-harder…f-faster…uh…ah! oh" Kai moaned out in pleasure as Tyson pumped him fast and thrust as hard as he could very quickly "uh…oh…nah…ah!…oh" "Oh yeah baby" Tyson moaned out in pleasure then Kai came into his hand hard while screaming Tyson's name and Tyson exploded deep within Kai before collapsing onto the dual haired teen as they both panted heavily "wow that…was great" "Yeah…it …was…thanks Ty" Kai said happily after their breathing returned to normal and Tyson gently pulled out of him then laid next to him. "Anytime… now lets get to sleep, alright?" Tyson said gently as he sat up and started cleaning them up then finished a little while later. "Yeah…I'm so…exhausted" Kai said quietly as Tyson got them dressed into their pajamas "night Ty… see you tomorrow…at some point…love you" "Night baby, love you too and see you tomorrow too…sweet dreams" Tyson said gently as they got comfy under the covers and Kai had his head on Tyson's chest. Tyson had his arms around Kai's small form and the dual haired teen was curled in a ball on his side. The bluenette kissed the Russian's forehead then Kai fell asleep knowing he was finally protected and loved and Tyson went to sleep knowing everything was going to be alright in time.

The End

I am so sorry this took so long but I kept getting writers block so it went by slow. Please read and review to let me know what you all think and to let me know you have read it, thanks.


End file.
